The Squid affair
by Bironicus
Summary: Sky does Minecraft hates Squids. Squid Girl is one, so what happens when an abnormal event occurs and their 2 worlds collide?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi there. My name's Bironicus and this is my first Fanfic on Fanfiction. Please review so I know you enjoy my story, it would mean a lot to me! I hope you like it! **_(To really enjoy this story, try listening to this in the background - _ watch?v=b5N8qwQJ9XA_ )_

Squid Girl angrily kicked a pebble as she headed towards the ocean. The late afternoon sunlight reflected off the water as she slumped down on a rock, resting her chin on her hands.

"That stupid shrimp Eiko never lets me have any fun!" She moaned, staring out across the never ending Ocean. She had just had an argument with Eiko about something she couldn't even remember, and now Squid Girl felt as if the whole Planet was against her.

Squid Girl's rage hurt. At one point, Squiddy's eyes felt as if they were tearing up a bit. Oh, the inkvasion had gone all wrong! Right now, she should be commanding over humanity like she planned. If only if she hadn't blown that hole in the wall. Then she wouldn't be salving away at the Lemon Beach House. Squiddy put her head into her hands and she sobbed a little. Then sobbed a lot.

Recovering herself, Squid Girl looked back up out of her hands. She gazed up at the sky that was turning black with approaching night. She could see little dots of light poking through the material sky, the stars. The moon was there too. Squiddy wondered what it would be like to be a star, sitting high above the clouds, gazing down on Earth, surrounded by all your starry friends, your beautiful friends. And you would be beautiful too. What a beautiful life it would be.

Slowly, Squid Girl stood up and took a stroll down the shore, thinking about the beautiful stars and the planets that slowly travelled around them as her shoes streamed through the water. She wondered what it was like in those worlds. Would they be industrialised and urban, or endless landscapes of green and turquoise? What would it be like to go there?

What would be like to go to a different world?

It was at that moment when Squiddy looked down to see something lying beneath the water, tucked up under the sand. It looked like an emerald, but it was shining unnaturally. Hesitantly, Squiddy leant over and dug the green stone out of the moist sand. She wiped little specks of muck off and had a closer look at the mysterious stone. Suddenly, the green stone began to glow even more, its glow increasing massively until it blinded Squid Girl with white light. Squiddy shut her eyes tight.

When she opened them again, Squid Girl found that she was no longer on the beach. She was in a very different place. She wouldn't mind, only that she herself was very different too...


	2. Chapter 2

"Ahh!" screamed Squid Girl, looking down at her hands and realising that they were not all the same, "Why are my hands blocky?!"

Then, Squiddy turned away from her hands to see her surroundings. Unfortunately, she didn't seem to find them any more comforting.

"Everything's all blocky!" Squid Girl screeched, "EVERYTHING!"

And she was right: Everything WAS blocky. The ground, the walls, even the on-goers who were pretty surprised to see Squiddy throwing herself all over the place in manic confusion, then throwing her head against a wall and, consequently, knocking herself out.

"Heh, noob," one passerby commented, and wondered off to find some other form of mild entertainment.

When Squid Girl opened her eyes again, she was no longer in the little town square she had apparated into before after finding the green rock, but inside a little apartment and lying down, facing the ceiling. An young looking boy was hovering above her head, watching intently. When he saw her her eyes open, his face lit up.

"Mei!" the boy called to a girl who was standing and working at a kitchen worktop, "The girl's woken up!"

"Ughhh..." murmured a shaken Squid Girl having awoken from her unconscious dreams. She sat up and then, unexpectedly, belched out a swamp of of inky black sick.

"Oh god," started the boy, "quick, drink this milk. It'll cure your nausea."

He handed Squid Girl a bucket of milk. Weakly, she took the bucket and tilted back her head to drink its contents. When all the milk was gone, Squid Girl handed the bucket back to the boy.

"Hmm," he was thinking as she drank, "Black sick? Could this girl be her?"

"Thank you," said the boy, taking back the bucket.

The boy stood up and gave the bucket to the girl at the kitchen worktop. Then he walked back to Squiddy's bed.

"My name is Hiroshi," said the boy with a light smile, "And this is my sister, Mei."

Hiroshi was a cheery looking boy. He wore a dark blue hoodie and jeans with his dark brown hair sprouting out his hood.

Mei was a lot maturer looking then Hiroshi, and a lot taller too. She wore a pastel pink T-shirt and black leggings and her hair was kept in a straggly pony tail. She had a kind smile on her face, the kind Chizuru gives, thought Squid Girl.

Both of them were the blocky form everyone in this world seemed to be.

"So, what's your name?" asked Hiroshi.

"Me?" questioned Squid Girl, "Well my name's Squid Girl, or Squiddy for short, or Ika Musume if you really want..."

It was on the words 'Ika Musume' when Hiroshi and Mei gasped.

"Ika Musume?" gaped Mei, "YOU'RE Ika Musume?"

"Well, yeah," Squiddy responded, feeling unusually shy.

Hiroshi and Mei turned to each other, each buzzing with excitement.

"So does that mean," Hiroshi said to Mei, "that the prophecy is true?"

"How could it not be with Ika Musume sitting right in front of us?" responded Mei, flailing around giddily.

Squid Girl just stood there and stared at the two. She was pleased to announce that she officially had no idea what on Earth was going on.


End file.
